Out of Luck
by KoolBrunette06
Summary: A few years after "Titans Together," Hive, Young Justice, Robin and even the Justice League find themselves trapped in the Brotherhood's clutches, and it's up to one bad-luck witch to save them. Can she? Will love rekindle? Read and Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! I'm FINALLY back into the writing scene after a HIUGE hiatus. And because I've been away fro the writing scene, my writing might be kind of sucky, so I apologize for that now in advance. The story will get better, I promise! Or, atleast I will try to promise that to the best of my abilities!**

**FULL SUMMARY:**

_**A few years after "Titans Together", the Hive, Young Justice, Robin, and even the Justice League find themselved trapped within the Brotherhood of Evil's clutches again. And only one bad-luck witch is able to save them. What happens when old flames reunite? Will love resurface? Or will it be lost? **_

_**Read and Find out. **_

**DISCLAMIER: **I do NOT own Young Justice, the Justice League, Hive, or any of the characters used for the creation of his fiction. Not ANY of this belongs to me, only the plot.

Besides, if I did own them, would I seriously be writing a fan fiction about them instead of getting on the screen? I don't think so! Actually...I probably still would...anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Brotherhood of Evil Headquarters:<strong>

"It seems we must strike back harder to make up for our loss against the Titans." Monsieur Mallah said to open up the discussion between the three leaders.

"Agreed, ve must teach zem a lesson for messing vit ze brozerhood" Agreed Madame Rouge, the woman from an unknown origin due to her unrecognizable accent **(A/N: seriously, what is she?)**

"We. Will. Not. Attack. The. Titans. Again. Now. We. Will. Strike. Another. Group. Much. Greater. Than. The. Titans.. We. Shall. Attack. Both. The. Leagues. And. Once. We. Have. Them. We. Will. Harness. Their. Abilities. And. Then. Go. Battle. The. Titans. Once. Again." said the Brain, the brains behind the whole operation (**AN: pun intended! :D) ** The other two villains looked at each other and smirked, both visibly satisfied with their leaders' plans.

"We. Start. Now." and then they began.

**Titans Tower:**

_Flashback_

_Robin was surprisingly not training or profoundly researching his enemies, but instead sorting and looking longingly t a collection of photographs. One of his past, and another of his present. First, he looked through the pictures of Young Justice, remembering the days when he was not leader and his teammates, and the vast array of missions they had together. _

_He then looked at another pile of photographs that brought him back to his present—His world-wide Teen Titans network and most importantly, Starfire. Looking at those photographs reminded Robin why exactly he had left YJ in the first place. He needed a sense of belonging and respect that he would surely not receive if he stayed there any longer. He wanted to prove himself to himself, his teammates, and his mentor and father, Batman. _

_An 'incoming message' alert was all it took to snap Robin out of his nostalgic flashback only to reveal, much to his surprise, the Dark Knight, Bruce Wayne, AKA Batman. _

"_Hello Richard" said the crusader_

"_Bruce...this is...unexpected" said the boy wonder_

"_Its Batman when I am in costume Robin, anyways the reason for this message is not for a social visit. The Justice League needs you for a mission. And before you ask, I do not know how long it will take. It could be days for weeks, depending on the situation._

"_The League? What do they want?" asked Robin_

"_The League is in trouble" Batman simply replied. _

"_The League? In trouble? As in, needs help? The same league that denied help all those years ago. Bruce, even I find that hard to believe." said Robin, still harboring feelings towards the touchy subject of the league. _

"_Yes believe it or no, the league sometimes needs help too" Batman said. _

"_Fine. So whats the problem?" asked Robin, immediately reverting back to his leadership position, falling into the role of gathering information. Batman however, noticed the swift transition between the two persona's and silently praised Robin, and himself because, after all, he was the one who trained him._

"_The League is being perused and are, individually being captured and held captive" he said_

"_Conquered and captured, this sounds oddly familiar. This wouldn't happen to be the Brotherhood of Evil's doing would it?" asked Robin. Batman remained silent, silently wondering how Robin was able to decipher the situation and name the source. Noticing his mentor's sudden silence, he decided to speak again. "We had the same run-in with them a few years back, anyways, I'll zeta beam it back to Mount Justice through Gotham" said Robin, ending the transmission abruptly afterwards._

_End Flashback_

"I'm heading out now, but until I return, Cyborg, your in charge. Keep me updated and notify in case of any emergency" said Robin

"No worries man, I got this" said the mechanical teen.

"That's what I'm worried about" Robin softly mumbled under his breath.

After exchanging farewell's and wished of good luck and a safe and quick return, the titans left the couple alone to exchange their farewells in privacy. And for that, both teens were truly grateful for.

"Boyfriend Richard, how long will the League of Justice require your assistance?" asked the alien princess Starfire. The team knew Robin's identity, as a matter of fact, everyone knew everyone else's identity and life story. However, it was an unofficial, unwritten, and unspoken rule and agreement that only Starfire would be the one to address him by his birth name, outside of the battle field of course.

"Robin, now 17, smiled at his girlfriend's cuteness. He wanted nothing more than to soothe her fears by promising a safe and speedy return, but given that this was a League mission, he couldn not get himself to lie to her.

"Kori, i'm not really sure how long this mission will take. I'll try and make the days go by easier by thinking about you everyday, and fighting hard so that I can coem home to your beautiful, smiling face." Robin soothingly said.

"Richard?"

"Yea Star?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Robin bent down **(AN: he is FINALLY taller than her, just btw's)** to give his girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips. And after that, he turned around and walked away

* * *

><p><strong>So how was the first chapter? Hate it? Love it? It will get better, I promise! <strong>

**koolbrunette06**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is the second chapter **

**Warning: some carachters might be OOC**

**DisCLAMIER: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><p>

Once arriving in Gotham, Robin wasted no time maneuvering around the busy city to arrive at the abandoned telephone booth that would transport him straight to Mount Justice

"Authorization Robin B-01" he said to the machine. The booth seemed to scan him intensively before confirming his identity.

* * *

>"Access granted. Robin B-01" said the machine. And before he knew it, he had arrived at Mount Justice.<p><p>

A few members of the team were chilling in the living room until they heard the words that they surely thought they would never hear again.

"Robin B-01" that was all the incentive they needed to run it to the zeta tubes to make sure it wasn't just some dream. And lo and behold, before their eyes was a grown up Robin standing tall and proud at the entrance.

"Robin!" said Zatana in glee as she rushed up to hug him. Robin only laughed lightly as he returned the hug.

"How long has it been? Last time I saw you, well, was after that argument with Batman" Zatanna said.

"Well a few years give or take" Robin replied.

"Hey man, its great to see you again and not that I am not glad to see you but, what are you doing here? You made it clear you wanted nothing more to do with the League a while back." said Kid Flash, his best and longest friend.

"I've personally been asked to participate in this mission by the League itself" the teen wonder said. "Oh and before I forget, Starfire sends you her greetings and 'abv'flakel'...whatever that is" Robin said while shaking his head at his girlfriend's strange yet endearing antics.

"Uh...tell her I said 'Ditto!'"

"I will" said Robin

"Hey Robin, who is this Starfire?" asked Zatanna, quickly becoming a little jealous.

"Starfire is-" begun Kid Flash but was interrupted by Robin. "Let me tell her." he said "Starfire is my girlfriend. We actually celebrated our 2-year anniversary shortly before coming here" said Robin with a smile.

"That's...great Robin, congratulations! And may you have many more!" said Zatanna with a false smile on her face. No one but Artemis seemed to notice the change in her demeanor. In her state of heartbreak and betrayal, nothing left her lips. After all, what else was there left to say? The boy-no, the young man she had feeling for, moved on and clearly, did not hold the same attraction towards her that he may have felt in years past. She was too late.

"So, when do we get to meet this mystery girl?" asked Artemis, a little sad for Zatanna, but happy for the younger boy.

"Yea, it's been a while since I've seen any of the titans" Kid Flash said "especially, her" he mumbled the last part. "It's b great to see her again after all this time. Is she still bubbly and cheerful all the time?" he asked quickly as a way to drift the conversation as the memories of their last battle and the memories that preceded it begun to flood his mind. 

"You have no idea" said Robin. "And what do you mean, 'it's been a while?' KF, it really hasn't been that long since our last battle with the brotherhood." said Robin.

"Dude...it's been a bout 2 ½ years since the battle, and since I've really got to talk to the titans" said Kid Flash. One titan, or ex-titan? Came to mind. Jinx. The girl that had invaded his mind for the past 2 ½ years. _'I wonder how she's doing?'_ wondered the speedster as memories of his departure came to mind.

_Flashback:_

_About a month after the battle with the BoE, Kid Flash was asked to re-consider rejoining Young Justice. Kid Flash faced the mirror in his living room to practice how exactly he was going to break the news to his new girlfriend, Jinx. _

"_'Jinx. You might want to sit down for this'... No—'jinx, I need to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to take it so take a seat' … No, that won't work. 'AHH! Ugh! Things would be so much easier if I could just blurt out, 'Jinx, I'm rejoining Young Justice!'" He yelled frustratingly, throwing his hands in the air in a wave of exasperation. _

"_What?" Kid Flash turned around to face the source and paled. Standing there, a few feet away was jinx, who, being who she is, probably heard everything he had just said. 'Oh shit.' was the only thought running through his mind. _

"_Wait...what do you mean you're rejoining 'Young Justice'?" Asked Jinx_

"_I'm sorry. And for the record, the last thing I wanted was for you to find out this way, I swear. But now that the cats outta the bag, well, I am rejoining Young Justice." He took his girlfriends silence was a gesture to continue talking before he was hexed. "Look, it's not you or the Titans or anything but, it's just that this is such a great opportunity for me. Not only do I get to continue my training and develop my skills with the Flash, but this is a great opportunity for me to further my chances of gaining entrance to the Justice League." said Kid Flash, eyes brimming with unshed tears. Jinx however, remained expressionless. And bothered by her silence, he asked "Jinx? I know you're mad at me, but aren't you going to say something?" _

"_Well what the hell do you want me to say Flash?" Jinx harshly asked_

"_Yell, scream, hex me, do something! Anything! Anything at all, just please don't say nothing." he said, as he begged her to speak._

"_I'll ask you again. What the hell do you want me to say? Do you want me to get on my hands and knees and beg you to stay with me forever and to never leave my side? Or would you prefer it if I guilt tripped you into not going by telling you how much I'm gonna miss you? Well I can tell you right now that that's not going to happen" she asked. Seeing the hurt visibly etched upon his face and eyes, jinx stepped forward, held his face between her hands, and brought it closer to hers. _

"_I am not going to do that, and do you know why?" he shook his head. "What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I told you that?" Noticing his confused expression, he continued. "I know that this is your dream, not a day goes by that you haven't mentioned wanting to join the league. And, as cliché as this may sound, I am not going to keep you from following your dreams just because I'm acting like a selfish bitch. Even I would feel god-awful if you missed out on something like this just because I want you to stay with me. Am I going to miss you? Hell yea, like crazy. But I would feel better knowing that you are out there inching closer to your dream of being accepted into the League. Opportunities like these come once in a blue moon, and I am not going to hold you back by any means. As a matter of fact, if you decided not to go, I would personally hex your ass over there. Kay babe?" she said. Both embraced each other lovingly as tears streamed from each person's eyes._

_A few days later, he had left. _

_End Flashback_

A voice spoke up and snapped Kid Flash from his reverie.

"Good, you are all here now, let's begin" said Batman.

"Um Batman?" the Caped Crusader turned to face Superboy "I'm not sure if you noticed, but not all of us are hear yet. We're still missing Aqualad and M'Gann. He pointed out

"Of course I noticed." Batman calmly stated.

"So where are they?" asked Superboy, quickly becoming angry and impatient.

"They've been caught"

* * *

><p><p>

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**What's gonna happen? Stay Tuned to find out!**

**Thanks for Reading and Review-ing!,**

**Koolbrunette06**


	3. Chapter 3

**A special thanks to : missdiva 45 **

**(I _hope_ I got your pen name right, because im pulling this out of memory) for being the 1ST! Person to review my story! **

**And a thanks to all of you who put my story into your, Story Alert, Favorite Stories, Favorite Author, etc. it felt amazing seeing those e-mails! **

**So thank you for still reading! And I hope that you will continue! **

**DISCLAIMER: In case this wasn't obvious, I will say it again, I do not own ANYTHING! **

* * *

><p><p>

"What do you mean 'they've been caught?'" asked a furious Superboy.

"Exactly what I meant. They, along with their Justice League counterparts have been pursued and successfully apprehended by an underground group of super villains who call themselves the Brotherhood of Evil" Both Robin and Kid Flash instantly paled at the name, even if they had faced them in battle, their activities were still shocking, given the fact that the last time they were seen, they were frozen in ice. "Your mission is to find out as much information as possible and, if possible, rescue the hostages. There is a definite possibility that one of you may be caught, so I suggest you be _very_ cautious. Robin, your the leader of this mission. Good Luck." And with that said, Batman was gone.

The team stood frozen in both awe and fear about any and all possible outcomes of t his mission. Robin, falling into a leadership position, was, naturally, the first one to snap out of his trance. He then turned to face the team, effectively pulling each out of their trances in the process.

"Alright guys, here's what we're gonna do: Artemis and Superboy, your a team and you'll be headed to Star City. I know that's usually GA 's beat, but we have no other choice. Kid Flash, Zatana, you head over to Central, see if you can find anything out. Try not to be alone, and if you do get separated-" He looked at Kid Flash. "'try not to attract too much attention to yourselves. Stay in contact. M'gann isn't able to provide a telepathic link, you we'll have to improvise with your comm. Links. Report _ANY_ unusual activity or suspicious person. Everybody got it?" asked Robin after his long monologue.

"Yea, yea, ,what about you?" asked Artemis

"I have a few sources in different places that I need to go talk to" the teen wonder said

"Sounds hardcore, do you want us to come with you, in case you require any assistance?" Asked Zatana, finally speaking up.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. Besides, they're taking a huge risk by giving me this information. And if I were to take anyone else, they might begin to feel uncomfortable and could ultimately refuse cooperation." Robin explained to the team.

"Why do you get to go search alone while we get to be in teams?" asked Superboy

"Look Superboy, this really is the best way to get any good information. And look at it this way, if anyone is gonna be able to scare a villain, it's the junior batman himself" said Kid Flash

"Oh, what do you know Baywatch?" asked Artemis

"more than you!" Kid Flash snapped. "look, me and Rob have fought these guys before, so naturally, we have a better sense of what to expect from these guys" he finished.

"So...does this mean that everybody is clear on their mission and position?" asked a hopeful Robin. The team looked at each other briefly before nodding their heads in mutual agreement. Robin smiled at the team. It really had been too long.

"Good. Let's bring on the aster. Now, remember, just like Batman had said earlier, there is absolutely no guarantee that none of us will be captured. It could happen at any time, but if we don't take the risk to find them, it could mean more than the Justice League breaking apart. So let's do what we've been taught to do" said Robin, finishing his inspiring speech. And with that, the team split up, each engulfing themselves into the light.

* * *

><p><p>

**Alright guys, so that's all I have for now. I'm sorry that it is so short, I promise that the next chapter will be longer, it's just that Ive written the other chapters, I'm just missing the middle ones. **

**So, I am probably not going to post the next chapter until I get 3 reviews...reviews would be nice.**

**Koolbrunette06**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know it's been SO long since I updated and for that I apologize! Reason for late update: School...'Nuff said. **

**A HUGE Thank You! To everyone who put my story (or me) on favorites or on some type of alert! And who review! It means the world to me! **

**Anyways, I am back, and i'll try to update sooner! I promise! **insert le bad poker face** (get the reference?)**

**So, here's chapter 4! It's pretty bad, but I do promise that it'll get better!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING, because if I did, let me tell you, there'd be some BIG changes**

**Artemis/Superboy:**

In an alleyway in Star City, two figures are seem walking through the rundown parts of the city. Already having been walking for about an hour, being unsuccessful in finding any leads, the pair decided to use more direct method of information gathering. In the distance however, the superhero pair saw a figure that for some unknown reason, drew them in. As they continue to approach the figure, they hear Robin speak.

"Is everyone in position, I repeat, is everyone in position?" he asked.

"Kid Flash and I are here" replied the sorceress Zatanna for the both of them. The rest waited patiently for a few seconds to hear the other two check-in. After hearing nothing but silence from the two, Robin decided to ask the two for location.

"Artemis, Superboy, are you here?" he asked. After receiving silence again, he asked, "Artemis, Superboy, are you here?" Both superheroes hear the others but found themselves unable to respond back as they were slowly becoming entrapped within the stranger's eyes. The stranger dropped the hood from his head only to reveal a foe the team has faced several times before_...Braniac..._

"Well look what we have here. You lot will make an excellent offering to the Brotherhood" the villain menacingly said. The two teen heroes, still within his mind-induced spell could do nothing but watched as darkness enveloped them. Their communicators destroyed int the process.

* * *

><p><p>

The three three heard a thump, as if something had fallen fast to the ground. That something being a communicator.

"Robin, do you want me to run over and check it out?" asked a worried Kid Flash.

"It's no use, they've been caught, and if you go over there, they may just catch you too" the leader explained. "just keep to yourselves and don't split up under any circumstances. Understood? Good, Robin, out" and with that, the teen wonder broke off their communication.

* * *

><p><p>

**Kid Flash/Zatanna**

The pair in Central City, home to the Flash clan, kept searching the city, using Wally's extensive knowledge of the city to their advantage. Kid Flash would lead the pair to the spots where they would most likely gather their information.

"Where to?" Zatanna asked Kid Flash

"Well, there is one spot near the dock where a few thieves with underground connection hang out. We could go there and check it out, although I'm not sure if we'll really get much info" the boy said in reply

"Sounds good, now before we go and loo-" "-you need not look further, children, I'm already here" said a feminine voice, interrupting t he teenage sorceress. The pair turned their heads to the source of the voice, only to find, the female villainess, Poison Ivy.

"Ivy? Where did you come from? Who sent you?" Said the speedster. The villainess said nothing, only smirked, as she unleashed her pet flora equipped with knock-out gas.

"Have a nice sleep" was the only thing the teens heard as both met the darkness

* * *

><p><p>

**Robin**

"Kid Flash, Zatanna, do you read me?" the teen wonder asked for the umpteenth time. Receiving a similar response to the one they had received from Artemis and Superboy, the teen arrived at one conclusion, 'They've been caught'

Robin had to be very careful as he was their next, and final target. With all that in mind, he cautiously continued walking towards the rendezvous point with his informant. He walked until he reached the abandoned buildings by the docks until he saw his informant: Red-X

"I assume you arrived with no problem" the teen villain asked

"not personally" the hero replied

"alright, I will tell you what I know and in return, you give me what I need to power my suit" Red-X said.

"Start talking" was the only thing Robin said

"The Brotherhood is hunting down heroes, along with their sidekicks to try and rid them of their powers" he said "But I assume you already know that." hearing a lack of response from the hero, he continued "now this is a plot for revenge, them getting sick of the league foiling their plans, and with the stolen powers they plan on killing the league and do their whole 'take over the world' plot they've been going on about for years" Red-X said.

"Who are they after next?" Robin asked

"If you haven't already figured it out, then your dumber than I thought, but I'll tell you this much, the Brotherhood already has the whole league and your ex-team" he said. No later than his uttering those words did a group of villains came out from the shadows from which they hid themselves during the meeting.

Robin looked towards Red-X and he asked, "Why?"

"You forget that I work for the highest bidder, I mean while yo gave me a good offer, the Brotherhood offered me a deal I just couldn't refuse" he said. Robin took out his Bo-staff and before he could attack, he felt a surge of pain from behind, shocking him, until his world slowly went black.

**There's Chapter 4! **

**How was it? Tell me in a review!**

**Btw, the other day, I was watching me some YJ and I saw Wally and Artemis *coughkissingcough***

**it upset me SO MUCH! I HATE wallart or whatever the hell they call themselves! NO ME GUSTA! **

**So because of that I am increasing the Flinx factor up in this bitch. FLINX FOREVER!**

**So review, tell me what you though of this chapter, or how much you dislike WallArt, that works too! **

**KoolBrunette06**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for the late update, i've been SO busy with finals and the end-of-the-school year thing that I havent had a chance to update. So as of now, I am back and ready to roll! **

**Btw: A BUNCH of thanks to everybody who reviewed or added to story (or me!) into some form of alert! Y'all seriously don't know HOW happy I get when I receive those notifications, wwwwwwaaaaaayyyyyy better than any facebook notification (I clearly have my priorities straight) **

**I know y'all have been anticipating another chapter so here it is!**

* * *

><p><p>

As Robin slowly opened his eyes, he noticed a few blurry figures looming above his. In a natural reaction, as painful as it was, the teen sprung up despite the headache building up.

"Robin calm down," someone said. But despite not being able to fully tell whom the voice belonged to, he followed the advice. Once he let the storm in his head clear, he opened his eyes to meet in worried gazes of his old teammates.

"Are you okay Robin?" asked a worried M'gann

"Could be better, but is everyone else okay?" He asked in retaliation. The team nodded.

"It seems that we are all unharmed, for the moment." said Aqualad with a gentle voice.

"Time has certainly done you well Robin" he finished.

"That tends to happen when you leave for a few years. By the way, I'm sorry. About leaving on such bad terms, I mean." the teen apologized. Aqualad merely placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled. Robin knew now that he was forgiven.

"I get that y'all are having a moment here, but in case you haven't noticed, we're stuck in a CAGE!" raged an angry archer, clearly upset and irritated at the whole situation.

"Artemis, being hostile and angry won't change our situation" said Zatanna in an attempt to calm the raging girl down.

"Oh give me a break!" she cried "Do you seriously expect me to remain calm at a time like this!" she angrily finished. Before the magician could retaliate, the was abruptly cut off by another voice.

"Ugh...where am I? And why does my head hurt so bad?" whined the now awakened speedster. The team rushed to help the speedster up.

"It's about time you woke up Kid Sleeps-Alot" scoffed Artemis "Don't you remember being knocked out?" she asked him

"But as far as your first question goes, we're just as lost as you are" said Miss Martian

–

"Now that it seems that you are all awake, we may begin" said a voice. The team turned towards the source of the voice only to see the person engulfed in the shadows.

"Show yourself!" demanded Robin

"All in due time"the voice simple replied

"Look, if your not going to show us your face, at least have the common courtesy to tell us where the HELL we are!" yelled an enraged Superboy. The voice in question simply chuckled at his expense and turned to face another direction.

"And you? Have you rethought about our proposition to join the Brotherhood?" the voice asked. To be honest, this was the first time that they had realized that they were not alone. The team now noticed a small group of teens in another cage, close to theirs.

**(A/N: I know what you're thinking. They're superheroes, how the hell can a cage hold them in? Can't they just escape it?...well...the answer is NO! Think of it as like a level 4 containment field or a cage designed to hold them all in using special material ok?)**

"Robin...is that...the Hive Five?" uncertainty asked Kid Flash. The rest of the heroes looked at the group in confusion, clearly not recognizing any of them. The Hive Five turned around upon hearing their group name. Upon turning, their eyes widened in recognition and their expressions turned into those of a mixture of horror and anger; especially upon recognizing the two Titans. Robin, the leader, the one responsible for countless imprisonments, and Kid Flash...the one that got away...with Jinx's heart.

"What in the leapin' tarnations are y'all doin' here?" asked the teen in red spandex known as Billy Numerus.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, that's what we've been trying to figure out!" yelled a frustrated Superboy.

"If I may continue," begun the voice, "have you thought about our offer to join?" the voice asked. Before any of them could speak, they were interrupted by questions like, "what offer!"

"What's it to ya, yea crud-munchin' sceez-balls!" exclaimed a pre-teen in goggles. Another teen, clearly of African descent, whacked the teen known as Gizmo upside the head.

"Nah man, don't mind his too much. Anyways, a while back we were offered a position to join the Brotherhood of Evil" the teen in white spandex, See-More, turned to face the mysterious entity, "and as for your offer," he slightly turned his head to see a Gothic teen, Kyd Wickid?** ( A/N: I got that wrong...whoops!) **and nodded as the teen signed something to him, "thanks, but we're going to go ahead and pass" See-More finished.

"It is not a wise decision to deny the Brotherhood's generous offer. After all, accepting would mean that you would be spared from our wrath" the voice said

"But it sure as hell won't spare us from hers" See-More mumbled under his breath, just low enough that his team could hear. The whole group gave a collective shudder thinking of what she would do if she ever found out that they had accepted. After all, she _loathed_ the Brotherhood.

"Perhaps I was not clear enough for you. Either join or suffer" the voice said. And to further show that they were not fooling around, the person unveiled a curtain beside them to reveal the Justice League of America withering on the floor in pain.

"Stop it!" screamed M'gann with tears in her eyes. The voice scoffed, but alas momentarily ceased their pain and left, generously allowing them to speak before they died.

"Uncle J'honn, are you okay?" asked a frantic M'gann.

"Now I am" the Martian Manhunter replied, ignoring the headache forming in his head

"Don't worry about us guys, we're okay too" sarcastically said the Flash whilst getting up.

"Sorry! And besides, I obviously mean the rest of you too!" replied a nervous Martian

"Obviously" Green Arrow sarcastically scoffed. The rest merely rolled their eyes.

–

"Well this is just swell, now we're stuck with a whole heap a do-gooders!" cried an exasperated Billy. The heroes merely turned to face them.

"Any idea of who those children are?" Asked Superman

"Those _children_ are a group of teenage villains involved with an organized underground society for villainous teens" replied Batman. The remainder of the league looked at him in shock before turning to face them. To say the least, they were shocked. They had always worried about and pre-occupied themselves with training the next generation of heroes who would valiantly fight to save the world, but in all honesty, they had never truly given any thought to the uprising generation of teenage villains. These were merely a few amongst the countless teenage villains that would one-day fight against the heroes that they had fervently trained.

–

Robin looked around their enclosed space only to see his long-time best friend Kid Flash, looking upset and unusually quiet.

"Hey KF, what's wrong?" the teen wonder asked, using the old nickname he gave the mini-speedster. Upon hearing the name, Kid Flash lifted his head to locate the source of the voice.

"Nothings wrong" the speedster replied upon figuring out that it was his best friend Robin who had called out to him.

"C'mon KF, we've been bros since forever. Do you really think I'm buying that load of crap?" asked Robin, taking a seat beside the teen.

"You always could tell when something was off" Kid Flash said with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I am a detective, and after being raised by Bats, you're bound to pick up a thing or two. Now, what's bothering you?" asked Robin. Kid Flash said nothing. And for a few minutes, they sat beside each other watching everyone else. After a few minutes, he took a breath and spoke.

"It's just, seeing the Hive Five got me thinking-"

"Uh-oh, don't strain yourself too much" teased Robin. Kid Flash gave a small sarcastic "Ha Ha" while playfully glaring at his best friend.

"Anyways," Kid Flash began, rolling his eyes. "It's just that, seeing them now just brought back a lot of memories ya know?" he solemnly confided.

"Memories...about..._her_?" Robin asked.

"Yea...it's just, I wonder sometimes...well, _a lot_, actually, about what would've happened if I didn't go...if I had kept in touch. Hell, I don 't even know where she is" sadly confessed Kid Flash.

"I mean, she hadn't fully crossed over when we were dating," Kid Flash began, ignoring the intense glare that Robin was giving him, "but even so, that didn't make me like her less, in fact, it made me fall for her more. And with everything that happened, I don't know if she crossed back, I mean, it's been about 2 ½ years since I've last seen her, or heard of her" he finished.

"And I can't answer that for you. I know that shortly after you left that she had flown under the radar, and with everything that has been going on, I hadn't really had time to investigate her mysterious disappearance" said Robin, sadly informing his friend of his knowledge- or rather, lack thereof- concerning the pink haired witch.

And before Robin could speak again, they heard a voice screaming, "They'll be sorry for messing with us!" _'Hmm...what was the HIVE up to?'_ He wondered.

**So there it is! Please review!**

**On a separate note: If you are reading this story and are currently working on a FLINX crossover fic that I have read and favorited, I've saved all flinx crossovers in my favorites...PLEASE UPDATE! it's driving me crazy! I need to know what happens in all those stories! **

**Anyways,**

**Happy Readings,**

**koolbrunette06**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! **

**SUPER SORRY about my late update. I know it's summer but it's been absolutely crazy! Cause I got a job and it's just been kicking my butt! **

**Thanks for all of those who reviewed! And if you didn't, hell, thanks for reading my story! **

**Btw, is anyone else annoyed at FF's new look? Cause I am...it's so hard to do things...oh well! **

* * *

><p><p>

"Stupid crud-munchin, pit-sniffin shit-for heads! They'll be sorry for ever messing with us" yelled the pre-teen known as Gizmo, visibly annoyed about being locked in a cage and being in the same room as a bunch oh law-abiding do-gooders.

Over the years, the HIVE had mellowed out, and by mellowed out, I mean become less annoying. No longer the ones to commit petty crimes, but instead are, still keeping their original team name, involved in an underground teenage crime organization, under the strict eye of the organization leader, Jinx.

"Stop yelling you midget!" yelled an annoyed Artemis

"And stop ruining the English language while you're at it too!" helpfully added the hero known as Superboy. Both were visibly annoyed at the fact that 1) they were locked in a cage, 2) they were a little too cramped, 3) there was a group of teenage villains and a snotty and bratty child screaming his ass off.

"Stop fighting! Look, we don't want to be here any more than you do, but if we can at least remain civil while were in here together, it might make everything a bit more bearable"" said M'gann.

Slightly turning her head to face the arguing teens, "don't even bother, they're all a lost cause" said Robin as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled and nodded, wisely choosing to say nothing else, for she knew that no one would listen.

The cage in which they were currently trapped had been made out of special materials and compounds designed to resist, block, and even return, any attacks made to it should anyone attempt to escape. Suddenly, there were spotlights turned on to all the cages and another spotlight further ahead, engulfing what seems to be a trio of people standing under it.

"There is no vone here to stop us unt save you" said Madame Rouge in her thick, unfavorable accent.

"Grrr...Jinx will stop you! She already hates you after that last stunt you pulled, so when she finds out you fuckers took us just to spite her she'll hex your ass to hell!" Yelled See-more in reply to the woman in red. Over the years, he only had the utmost respect for his friend and superior, as he had completely gotten over his crush on the pink-haired leader.

"Jinx? Did you say Jinx? As in my Jinx, Jinx? Where is she? How is she" speedily asked the now frantic one known as Kid Flash, as he got as close to See-More as the cage would allow him. He clearly was ecstatic at the mention that somewhere out there was his pink-haired angel, and that he would eventually get to see her again, regardless of how it would possibly go.

"KF! Calm down!" said Robin, trying to, obviously calm down the his speedster best friend who was, currently literally shacking with excitement.

"Who is this Jinx you all speak of?" asked Miss Martian asking the question that many were curious to hear but could not get themselves to ask. Besides, everyone was curious about this "Jinx" and why Kid Flash acted so out of character...at least, more so than usual.

"What do you mean who is Jinx?" asked/demanded some members of the Hive-Five along with some villains crowded around the cages. 'Huh? Well would you look at that? When did they get here?' everyone silently wondered.

"Well if she knew who she was, the why would she ask that question!" Said Artemis, quickly coming in defense to the one she considered her sister. But although not openly expressing her confusion, the curiosity was quickly overwhelming her. If M'Gann didn't ask when she did, she would have. 'Better her than me' the blond archer thought.

"Jinx, working her way up the ranks, is currently now the leader of an elite underground crime organization, in fact, one of the worst teenage villainy has seen," replied Batman. Although the sole fact teat he was listening and even bother to reply shocked the hell out of everyone. Trust Batman to know everything about everyone...

"Uh...Bats, how do you know that?" asked the Flash.

"With powers of chaos and disorder that rival Klarion's and oppose those of Dr. Fate, I cannot afford to loose track of her" Batman stoically replied.

"Don't stand there and talk about tracking her like she's some sort of animal! Jinx is still a person, no matter what type of power she possesses!" angrily said Kid Flash, not caring about the tone in which he is addressing the Dark Knight. How dare anyone speak so ill of Jinx. _His_ Jinx.

_'Wally...'_ everyone thought as he saw the confrontation between the heroes. The team, excluding Robin, thought that this must have been a hell of a girl for Wally to lash out at Batman that way.

Little do they knew, the older leaguers were thinking along the same lines. They always knew that at some points, their sidekicks were going to meet someone who thy would eventually fall in love with. However, they always thought that this one person would either be a hero themselves, or a civilian. Never had they thought that Wally, or even one of their own for that matter, would have their heart stolen by a villain.

Most of the older leaguers, save a few (Flash...), had heard of this mysterious teenage super villain. And to know that one of their young had fallen in love with her, and that the feelings that Kid Flash ha for her might possibly be returned...well, it was unsettling to say the least. They'd have to have a meeting about this later.

Batman however, remain unfazed at this whole ordeal ad continued. "Listen Kid Flash, this isn't a matter of simply tracking down a criminal, it's about not loosing sight of something that could potentially be a threat to both the league and the world if she decided to put her powers to full use, or if she decided to team up with other villain powerhouses." Kid Flash however, remained silent and still , seething in place, ignoring the cheers that erupted from the cage beside them. As they were clearly pleased with the description given of their leader.

"OK, so she's dangerous, got that. But how does that make her any different than any other dangerous villain we've faced?" asked Superboy. His question however, was ignored.

"The young villainess has many aliases, such as the 'Bad Luck Witch'" said, to everyones surprise, the French ape known as Monsieur Mallah.

"Dark Sorceress-"

"Dame of Distress-"

"Dark Sorceress-"

"Damsel of Destruction" and name such as these rolled off the tongues of the BoE members.

"Personally, I prefer the Mistress of Misfortune"

* * *

><p><p>

Had to get it out! Sorry if it was too short for your liking! I have longer chaps waiting to be put up! So just bear with me guys!

Happy Readings,

koolbrunette06


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys!**

**I know it's been a LONG time since I've updated, but hopefully this makes up for it! **

**A HUGE THANKS to everyone who favorited this story and me, to those who review, who put both this story and me on alert, whose following us. **

**All of the support you guys have for this story and for me means a lot! So I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint at all! Although I don't think it will! But thats just me... **

**Anyways, ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><p>

"Personally, I prefer 'Mistress of Misfortune'" said a feminine voice sinisterly. Upon hearing the voice, every head in the room turned to face the direction of the teasing voice, only to come upon the dark figure of a girl leaning casually against the frame of an entrance. The darkness enveloped the mysterious person, not letting anyone see the true form of the speaker.

"Who the hell are you? Show yourself at once!" yelled a non-important member of the brotherhood. The main three, the Brain, Monsieur Mallah, and Rouge, stood quietly above the room, merely observing the scene below.

"what if I don't feel like it?" she mocked, not moving an inch from her position. The speaker could only seethe in place, not stupid enough to attack an unknown enemy.

"then we'll just move you by force!" said one while moving to strike her, only to be knocked back by an invisible force. Upon seeing what had happened, no one else moved a muscle.

"anyone else wanna try? Didn't think so. Anyways, I'm not here to start anything with you fuckers," the heroes flinched at the crude use of vocabulary, "but you're really starting to piss me off" she harshly finished. The brotherhood members glared at the girl.

After a short period of glaring, the girl looked away. "let them all go" the girl demanded.

"why the hell should we? They're our prisoners!" one of them childishly said, "besides, why the hell would you want to save them anyways? Whose side are you on?" a brotherhood member bravely asked.

"Mine." the girl instantly replied, "and besides," she continued, "i have some unfinished business with them and I can't finish it, if they're all dead, understand?" the girl rhetorically asked while stepping out into the clearing.

The mystery girl had pale, almost gray-silvery skin. She wore a tight heart-shaped, strapless mid-thigh black witch dress that flared out slightly at the bottom, that clung perfectly to her petite figure; clearly demonstrating Mother Nature's kindness towards the girl. The witch costume was plain black up until the waist, where it adorned a small purple belt.. Her legs adorned purple and black stripped socks that reached above her knee, along with knee high black heeled combat boots. The girl had a black choker around her neck with a purple pendant hanging from it. Around the top of her arms was

However, what was really astonishing to everybody, was the girl's unique features. One being the girls' shocking cotton candy pink hair. It was completely straight, its length reaching her waist, along with side-fringed bangs and bits of hair framing her face. The other shocking thing was the girls' eyes. Strangely enough, the girl possessed cat-like shaped eyes, made up with black eyeliner, that were the same pink of the girls hair. (that's how I envisioned her, but feel free to change her appearance to suit your individual tastes!)

"J-jinx, is that—are you...you?" stuttered a blushing mini-speedster

"you know, for someone so fast, you were always a little slow" the girl now identified as Jinx, said with a smirk adorning her face as she walked over confidently.

"...it's you" the boy bluntly said.

"ENOUGH!" cried the gorilla, quickly becoming irritated at both the intruder, and the useless talk occurring below him. With that, the large ape leaped down from his position up top.

"in case you have forgotten, young one, we do not take kindly to those who oppose the brotherhood, now what business do you have here?" the ape asked, slowly approaching the girl while still trying to maintain his distance.

"well if you must know, I'm here for those dumbasses over there" the girl replied, annoyed, pointing a finger in the direction of the cages.

"Hey! We're not dumbasses!" on Hive member cried

"well if you're not, then you wouldn't be fucking trapped in a bloody cage, now would you?" the girl retaliated. The member grumbled in response, choosing not to say anything else in fear of provoking the girl further.

"anyways, if you wouldn't mind handing them over, I'd gladly be on my way" Jinx said while casually walking towards the cages. The ape blocked her path and said,

"not so fast girl, what use do you have for the hostages?"

"oh, id put them to much better use than you will! Lemme guess? Are you gonna rid them of their powers in another pathetic attempt to take over the world?" the girl jokingly replied. No brotherhood member said anything. She looked over at their expressions.

"hahahaha-wait...are you serious? Haha, I was just kidding hhahahaha, how predictable are you people! Hahaha" she said laughing, wiping imaginary tears from her eyes, pausing momentarily from her walk to catch her breath.

**In the YJ cage:**

"That's Jinx? She doesn't look so tough!" silently mocked a non-impressed Superboy

"Watch it SB..." Kid Flash warningly growled.

"looks can be deceiving Superboy. Did you not hear Batman?" M'gann asked her boyfriend trying to ease the tension

"she's right Superboy, take it from me, she's a worthy opponent, I've been fighting her for years and she always manages to surprise me" explained Robin to the team

"i can feel a powerful chaotic aura emerging from within her. Possibly more destructive than Klarion's" Zatanna, the team's resident sorceress said.

"okay so she's strong, but she's not invincible!" challenged Artemis

"Hey, can we stop talking about her as if she's not ten feet away from us!" angrily and silently explained Kid Flash, clearly not liking the way the team talked about his girl. That's right _**HIS**_ girl, even if she didn't know it yet... "besides," he continued, "if anyone can call the brotherhood out on their crap to their faces and not die, it's definitely her" he proudly said. Typical Jinx, not letting anyone mess with her, no matter who they were. She made that quite clear as she faced off Madame Rouge, her then-idol, all those years ago. And like Robin said, the girl always managed to surprise him, especially when her quick, fiery temper got involved. '_What will you do next, Jinx?' _the boy silently wondered.

**In the Hive Cage: happening at the same time the YJ conversation is happening**

"Oh damn, she's pissed!" exclaimed See-More, who over the years lost his crush on the pale girl, only seeing her as nothing more but her leader, friend, and sister (make things easier for our couple)

"no shit sherlock!" begun Billy, "aw we're in for it now" another Billy worryingly said

"_Maybe she'll cut us some slack?" _signed Kid Wykkid. The rest looked at him as if he was crazy

"Cut us some SLACK?," the young genius cried, "we were captured by the pit-sniffers she hates the most and now she has to face these butt-nuggets and...we'll be lucky if Jinx doesn't hex us to hell!" the exclaimed. If there was one person at all that Gizmo respected, at least enough to not call them anything, it was Jinx. Over the years they've gotten to know each other, they formed a sibling relationship, him kind of adopting her as his second mother.

"Jinx will yell at us, hex us, then everything will go back to normal" said Mammoth, much to everyones chagrin. They looked at him crazily until they realized that he did have a very valid point, seeing that they would pull the 'you-love-me-too-much-so-you-wont-kill-me' card that she loathed so much, but to their pleasure, worked splendidly.

They looked at the scene before them and wondered what she would do

**In the JL cage: at the same time**

"is that the bad luck witch you spoke of Batman?" asked Superman

"...yes." the dark night swiftly answered

"she doesn't look so tough! I mean look at her, she barely scrapes five-four!" exclaimed the red speedster, the Flash

"she may be tiny, but even I can see that she is not one to be taken lightly, Flash" Wonder woman said

"Aye Flash, I sense strong chaotic aura around her, strong enough to possibly match my own" Dr. Fate cryptically said. '_just what exactly is she capable of?' _the Justice League silently wondered, as many of them, had nothing more to say

"if she is as powerful as everyone says she is," Hawkgirl finally spoke, "then we may have a real problem in our hands very soon" she said, interpreting the thoughts plaguing everyone's mind, as she and the others begun to look at the scene that was quickly unfolding before them.

**Jinx vs the Brotherhood:**

"Are you done now?" asked an annoyed Mallah. The other leader only watched with interest as the tiny girl below them made a fool out of their fellow Ape leader.

"What's your problem? Cant you see that I was enjoying myself?" she cried, "but fine, I'll start us off Mallah, you'll give me these hostages, no questions asked, and I'll let you walk away unscathed" she asked. Mallah quickly began to get angry at the girl who was making a fool out of him

"Making demands like this, who do you think you are witch?" the ape begun, snarling, "how about I just kill them instead" he growled as he caught the hero closest to him by the gruff of their costume, which just so happened to be a certain teen speedster.

Cries of "Kid Flash" and "KF" and were heard throughout two cages. And as the teens trapped in the same cage as him were about to move to attack, the gorilla turned to them and snarled, "don't move or I'll snap his neck in half." the team found themselves unable to do anything for fear of the ape carrying out his threat. In addition, the ones with powers, still remained unable to use their powers, due to the cages, so they were just as useless. The Leaguers in the cage beside them could only watch as one of Kid Flash was pressed onto the bars by the gruff of his neck. They too, were powerless.

"Hey! Keep your grubby little ape paws off of him!" Jinx yelled menacingly. Everyone else turned to face the pale girl who spoke

"Jinx...you...you do care!" exclaimed Kid Flash blushing, even as she struggled to breather due to the tight grip the ape had on him

"don't flatter yourself Kid, after I'm through with you, you're gonna wish the ape got to you first!" Jinx snarled at him on the floor to where Mallah had thrown him.

"...so what exactly are you gonna do to me?" he mock-seductively said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, clearly forgetting his whereabouts. Nearly everyone shook their heads in disappointment and exasperation while others slapped him upside the head.

In the cage with the justice league members, a few shook their heads in disappointment at the youth of this generation. Was nothing sacred anymore? They wondered. Batman turned his head to face the Flash. "you boy is an idiot" he gruffly said. "Yea, I know" the Flash responded in a tired tone, clearly used to his nephew's...antics.

"...your an idiot" was the only thing she said to him. She then turned around to face the ape, "OK, look, as fun as this is, being around so much idiocy *insert a pointed look at Kid** is really starting to get on my nerves. So I'm gonna cut to the chase, either you give me ALL of your prisoners, or your gonna find yourselves in a very unlucky situation" Jinx threatened, her cat-eyes glowing faintly and pink energy cackling around her hands in anticipation of a fight

"she's so hot when shes threating others" said Kid Flash with a look of absolute adoration glazing his face. "SHUT UP!" yelled his team with the addition of a few Leaguers. Kid Flash briefly glared at them all and then went back to looking at Jinx. Here she was, a casual defensive stance, her pink eyes glowing faintly, enough for him to see her irises yet still menacing. The pink energy form her hexes that surrounded her hands now begun to spread all over, hair blowing in the breeze of her energy. To him, she looked glowing.

_'oh her eyes...her beautiful purpl—purple? Her eyes glow pink. So why are they glowing purple?'_ Kid Flash wondered. He then turned to face his best friend

"Hey Robin, do you..." the speedster trailed off, unable to continue

"Do I see her eyes glow purple? I do. But what I don't understand is why. That, at least to my knowledge, has never happened. So why is it happening now?" the teen wonder wondered and asked. The rest, 'cept Batman cause he's Batman, looked at him in confusion, but decided against asking anything.

**WARNING: the fight scenes you are about to read are HORRIBLE as I SUCK at writing fight scenes, so either you skip this part or read it, again, feel free to change it in your imagination,**

** READ AT OWN RISK!**

"you cocky vitch, do you really zink zat you can take on all of zem at vonce?" Madame Rouge sneered with her heavy accent

"oh, you shouldn't be worried whether I can or cannot. What you should really be worried about is how lucky you feel. Because right now, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world" Jinx smirked. And with a snap of her fingers, she made the balcony where she and the brain were, collapse from right under them. Rouge grabbed brain, and used her powers to stretch herself away from the rubble.

"you miserable-" she was cut off by a hex hitting her dead on in the chest.

"Oops, did I do that?" jinx taunted, just like she did all those years ago, "Make this a lesson, I don't care who you are, nobody messes with me" Jinx finished, recalling the same words she used on Madame Rouge the night she "saved" Kid Flash.

While Mallah and the others were distracted by Rouge, jinx took this opportunity to fire a hex at an unsuspecting Mallah, effectively knocking him to the ground on top of several Brotherhood members. She then hexed the ceiling enough to make it fall directly on top of them, successfully knocking all of them and a few others out cold. Once the smoke cleared from the rubble, they looked around expecting to see the young girl, only to see that she was now missing from her spot

"ver zid she go?" Rouge asked those that were still awake, which were very few," vat are you vaiting for, find ze girl and bring her to me" she sneered, making everyone search for the missing girl. "Boo" Madame Rouge heard someone whisper behind her. When she turned around to face them, she was met face-first with a hard punch delivered to her jaw that managed to take her back some.

In Rouge's defense, she hadn't expected the blow to her face that had somehow manage to break her jaw. Due to her stretchy abilities, Rouge never expected anyone to face her head on, rather, no one was able to get close enough to her to deliver a blow like that, seeing as most maintained their distance, fearful and wary of getting caught in her flexible limbs.

Jinx struck her a few more times, successfully avoiding her limbs that stretched all over the place in an attempt to subdue the witch. She avoided the limbs by performing a series of elegant and graceful acrobatics and tumbles. The prisoners watched the girl in slight awe at her abilities, that only Robin understood wholly.

This dance of sorts continued until Rouge became tied up in her limbs, again, something that rarely happened to her. And while Rouge struggled to quickly disentangle herself from herself, Jinx took this opportunity to to creep behind Madame Rouge and hex her in a precise point behind her neck. After which, Rouge had already untangled herself at this point, had delivered a strong punch, her hex energy behind it, and punched the woman straight in the nose. Infuriated, the woman planned to reach out to grab the sorceress that was now within her reach, only to discover that her stretching and shape-shifting abilities were gone.

"vat the...vy vont my povers vork? Vat ze hell zid you do to me?" the woman in red demanded

"it's simple really Rouge, I canceled out your powers" Jinx said

"...how?" Rouge asked

"there was a single chakra point in your body that is the center of your abilities or powers. In case you didn't see, let me explain. Before the fight, if you didn't notice, my eyes glowed a faint purple as opposed to their usual pink. This was because I was locating that certain point everyones body, not just yours. Now as for your powers not working, well, upon striking that point, I put some of my energy into that strike, affectively canceling out your powers. And as of right now, your no different than a regular citizen" Jinx explained to the woman now on her knees. With that said, she hexed the woman, knocking her out cold as well. Jinx then looked behind her shoulders to address the one behind her.

"you didn't think I forgot about you, did you Brain?" she asked, addressing the one in a jar as she turned around completely to face him. "in case you didn't notice, there is no one left to help you this time so don't even bother with trying to escape, because I'll tell you right now, that it isn't going to work" she said to the brain.

"You. Cannot. Hope. To. Succeed. Against. A. Superior. Mind. Such. As. Myself"droned the Brain in his usual annoying voice.

"...do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk, Brain? Because I sure as hell do" said an annoyed Jinx

"You. Cannot-"

"-I can't what? Because last time I checked, I am the one able to move. Besides, who the hell here would even try to stop me from hexing your brains out? Those do-gooders over there are trapped. As a matter of fact, I'd be doing them a favor, getting rid of you permanently only means one less person for Batsy over there to keep track of" Jinx said with distaste. She already knew that the Dark Knight kept detailed tabs on her, as she did him.

Batman on the other hand, glared at the villainess and her use of a nickname. He ignored the muffled snickers of his comrades and continued to look at her. Something told him that she already knew he was keeping tabs on her, as much as it pained him to admit to himself, he gave credit where credit is deserved, the girl was no fool.

With that, Jinx stepped hexed the wheels of his "body" in order to prevent the Brain from moving. Once he was successfully kept in place, she stepped towards him and hexed the a little opening she made at the base of his "head" she silently watched as her light hexes filled the jar until the brain and machine were both completely offline.

"...that bitch is hardcore..." whispered a shocked Superboy. She managed to single-handedly defeat the brotherhood that had kept them hostage and..._kill _the Brain without a twinge of regret.

"Jinx...did you just...did you just _kill_ the Brain? And _without_ us" asked See-More, not as shocked, seeing as they had been planning on killing him, all of them, as a matter of fact, for a while.

"Chill See-More, I didn't actually kill him, but I did make him go completely offline. I figured that you guys wanted to be the ones to finish them off. If not, we can always sell them to someone who will" Jinx said to him

"OK, so you didn't kill him, so then what the FUCK did you do to him?" asked Mammoth

"the only thing I did, was give him a hex strong enough to deactivate him completely. As of now, the "Brain" is nothing more than a regular ol' brain in a jar, until he goes back online that is," Jinx explained to her teammates, although everyone listened to her intently. "Ha, that'll give him something to remember me by" a now cocky Jinx said

After composing herself, she sauntered towards the cages, until she reached the cage enclosing the young heroes, specifically, Kid Flash. Said superhero watched, entranced as her figured walked towards him. He became captivated by the way her hips swayed as she walked towards him. Her eyes playful. She looked movement as graceful as that of a feline. And it had to be the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

Once she was completely in front of him. When they were going out, they were both the same height, much to his embarrassment. Now, he was delighted to see that he was now much taller than her, even with her high-heeled boots on. She looked at him slightly, then turned to face her long-time nemesis, Robin.

"well would you look at that? Looks like you got yourself in quite the predicament this time bird-boy" she haughtily asked. Said boy scowled at the villainess, "it doesn't concern" the boy gruffly said, pissed at her little nickname.

Jinx glared at Robin, "now look here bird-brain, I just went out of my way to save all your asses from certain death, now would it kill you to show me some fucking gratitude!" she nearly yelled

"yes" Robin bluntly replied. She glared at him, before saying, "fine bitch! Then I'm out. Good luck getting out of those cages, and while I'm at it, I might just inform everyone that I have a bunch of heroes trapped in cages," she paused slightly to form a look at them, and formed a thoughtful expression, "yea," she said looking straight at him, then turning to face the league, "imagine all the money I'd get from auctioning you all off" she said while slowly turning to walk away, hand innocently behind her back. He was gonna crack: soon.

"Dude! Suck up your damn pride and apologize to her! Or else!" Kid Flash hissed

"NO!" Robin stubbornly refused. After a few more protests on his teammates part, the teen agreed to apologize

"wait..." he cried out to jinx, "I'm...sorry..." he mumbled. The girl turned around slightly and cupped her ears, "I'm sorry, what was that?" she teasingly asked, loving the way she was pushing his buttons

"I'm sorry" he whispered,

"what?" she asked again. Robin, clearly not liking being toyed with yelled, "I'M SORRY OKAY?"

"I'm sorry and what else?" the villainess asked

"what do you mean, '_what else?'_" he asked

"you tell me" she said

"ugh fine! You get one get-out-of-jail free card" Robin unwillingly said

"a what? The hell is that?" Jinx asked.

" it means that the next time one of us catches you pulling off a heist, we're not allowed to turn you in" the teen wonder explained

"give me three and we'll call it a deal" Jinx said

"No." Robin replied.

"Alright then, deuces" she said and started off. "FINE!" Robin replied, annoyed that a villainess was getting the best of him. The League looked at Robin in slight concern for dealing with the enemy, but looked the other way seeing as she was the only chance they had at getting out of those blasted cages.

"shake on it" she said as she walked in front of the teen. Both teens shook hands hard. The tension stood thick around the room as the two alphas stood their ground, seizing each other up, not breaking eye contact. Then, it was official. Oh, the things she could do and the things she could get away with. Absolutely fantastic. Turning back to the matter at hand, she looked up at the corner of the cage and saw a small metal box. With a light hex fired at it, the box sparked and spazzed until it broke. And after doing the same thing to the rest of the cages, the cages were completely destroyed with the assistance of another round of hexes.

**clap, clap**

"well done, my daughter..."

* * *

><p><p>

**There it is, the lovely cliff-hanger! I usually hate it when im reading a story and an author does this, but I see why. If I didn't put this evil thing, then there would be no suspense and the story would be over quicker, and im sure that none of y'all would want that...atleast I hope so! **

**Please Read and Review! **

**Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions on things that you would like to see (read) happen, i'd gladly take them! Any and all are welcome! **

**Happy Readings!**

**koolbrunette06**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, I know it's been a while but I'm back! **

**Sorry for the late update, I've been SO busy with school. But I just had to update soon or I'd go insane!**

**I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed and given me some MAJOR incentive and motivation to get back in the writing game!**

**I hope you enjoy and without further ado, here's chapter 8**

**WARNING: OOC MOMENTS!**

**clap, clap**

"Well done my daughter..." said the mysterious voice. Jinx said nothing as she glared in the direction the voices were heard from. Soon enough, two figures emerged from the darkness only to reveal Batman's greatest nemesis, the Joker alongside his assistant, Harley Quinn. A shocking silence took over the entire building as everyone's head shifted back and forth from Batman and his enemies. Batman maintained his stoic facade, but his posture was stiff. The Joker on the other hand, maintained a casual demeanor, clearly enjoying the shocked look on everyone's faces.

_'well, that explains the pale skin...'_ many thought as they began to see the resemblance of the trio.

"Well 'Jinx' as you seem to call yourself these days, is that anyway to talk to your parents?" tauntingly asked the Joker.

"_Parents?,_" she said as she glared at the couple, "You lost the right to call yourselves that the second you walked out that door" she lashed, "Now give me ONE good reason why the hell I shouldn't hex you to death right now!" she angrily said, not moving from her spot.

"Look at it this way sweetie, if we hadn't done what we did, you wouldn't have become the successful villainess that you are" said the woman in her Australian accent

"Well I wouldn't have had to become a villainess if you hadn't fucking abandoned me!" said the enraged girl. The heroes merely awkwardly looked at the situation quickly unfolding before them. And as bad as it seemed, most, if not all of them, were slightly curious of these criminals' background.

–

"Hey KF, why do you look like this is the first you've heard this?" asked Zatanna

"We told each other almost everything about each other. But regardless of how long we were together, I knew that there were still skeletons in the closet that weren't ready to come out and I wasn't about to pry if she didn't want me to. And believe, me, she didn't." Kid Flash explained. His ex-team, sans Robin, looked at him in a different light now.

_'I guess you did grow up Ki-Wally' _though the green archer girl. And with that, she, along with the rest, continued to watch

–

"But we did, and besides, don't tell me you don't enjoy your new life?" asked the Joker in a taunting voice laced with seriousness

"Do you really think I live this way because I like it? I mean it does have its perks, but do you seriously think I like working with a bunch of dumb ass second-rate villains?" Jinx harshly retaliated

"I am perfectly aware of how useless people can be, but without those 'second-rate villains' you wouldn't have made it to the top of the youth villain hierarchy" the Joker explained

"First of all, I would have made it to the top with or without them, and secondly, I had to _fight_ my way to the life I live now. Do you know how many people I've literally had to _fight_ for my _life?_ How many times I've been left for dead? How many times I've had _NOTHING!?_" the young villainess screamed, "oh that's right, you DON'T, because your a bunch of dead-beats who don't give a fuck whether or not you daughter was still alive" she finished

"Jinx that's not true, we kept tabs on you" said Harley, as if it changed anything

"Oh you kept tabs? Well that makes it all better!" Jinx began with false glee, "NOT! If you had really kept tabs on me, you'd be able to see how much I've been suffering my whole life. Or were you both that sick that you enjoyed watching me suffer alone?" Jinx asked with a meek whisper

"Jinx, honey, we were only trying to protect-" "P_rotect?_ Protect me from WHAT? You protected me from NOTHING. If you were really trying to protect me, you would have saved me from being shipped back and forth between jails and asylums. You would have protected me from those that hurt me, so don't start with that 'trying to protect' me bullshit because thats not true! Because of you, _mom, dad,_ I can't love. I can't be happy!" Jinx said, tired of everything. As mad as she was, she was still inwardly glad that she was able to finally get everything she's ever wanted to say to her parents, all her bottled up emotions out the open. Even if it wasn't her style.

"Besides," Jinx continued, "I bet you just didn't want any extra weight to take care of. Am I right? No dead weight there to distract you from you fucked up cycle of getting your ass handed to you by Batsy over there?," the villainous couple kept quiet, "Why so serious? Shocked that I kept tabs on you?" Jinx tauntingly asked, with her signature mocking smirk adorning her face

"Shocked is an understatement," said Harley

"So the girl watched a little bit of news, big deal, its no secret what goes on in Gotham" Said the Joker

"UGH! Fuck This and FUCK YOU! I am SO done with you people. But I do have to say, in some sick and twisted way, I want to thank you" Jinx said. She took the shocked silence of everyone in the room as her cue to continue.

"Yea, I mean, your right, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have pushed myself to become the successful villain that I am today" Jinx said, still upset, but calmer.

"Look," the Joker began after a brief moment of silence, "I know us leaving you behind at such a young age to fully engage in our villainous lifestyle has seriously left you so fucke-oof!" he had to pause momentarily to rub the sore spot by his ribs where Harley had punched him. He looked up after his pause, hoping to continue, and noticed that both his daughter and the mini-flash had stepped a bit closer together.

_'Hmmm...his daughter and the kid flash...interesting...'_ he thought. A little teasing was in order he decided. Besides, isn't this something that parents do? Tease their children about their love lives or some shit like that. D'ah well, _'here goes nothing'_

"Hey Jinx, I didn't realize that you and Flash Jr. were so close. Or is it just my eyes playing jokes on me?" Joker asked, raising one eyebrow tauntingly. The Flash sped up and pulled his nephew behind him, the other heroes taking a defensive stance. Even jinx has shifted so that she blocked Kid Flash from him.

"Don't even think about it" snarled Jinx, hands crackling with her pink hex energy.

"I'm not. I'm just merely pointing out an observation. Unless, dare I say it...you have feelings for the boy?" innocently asked the Joker. Harley quietly giggling at the sight. She knew.

"Lemme make this clear for you. You touch him and I'll kill you. Have I made myself clear?" Jinx said plain and simple.

"Crystal," the Joker dryly replied, but couldn't resist continuing, "But I must ask, what exactly do you see in this kid?" he finished

"DAMN IT, JOKER!" Jinx screamed!

"Alright! Sheesh! Ruining all my fun like this. Alright _we_ won't lay a hand on Flash boy over there. But just because we won't, doesn't mean that other will. We'll spare him,for you. Although I still don't know why, but get this straight. He is fair game to all other villains." the Joker warned her.

"Thanks," Jinx began with a slight smile, "I uh...appreciate that" Jinx quietly finished

"Look sweetie, what your _father_ is trying to say, and failing miserably at by the way, is that you really have grown up to be a truly exceptional young woman," Harley looked up to meet the Jokers eyes beside hers, and with a nod of approval of his head, continued, "I—no, _we_ are very proud of you, of everything you've accomplished and who you've grown up to be" Harley finished placing her hand on Jinx's shoulder. After seeing that she wasn't making any effort to remove her hand, the Joker placed his on her other shoulder. Jinx looked up at the two adults, both with a sincere smile, and one with tears forming around the corners of her eyes.

The heroes on the other hand, were a mixture of confused, happy, and just plain uncomfortable at the display of emotion happening before them. I mean, none of them knew that any of them were capable of acting like normal people. But nonetheless remained quiet. Jinx however, said nothing, not trusting her voice at all.

The entire room remained silent for a moment. But their thoughts cut short upon hearing the approach of a helicopter approaching. The two villains looked at the sky and at each other before turning over to face their daughter.

"Looks like our ride is here" Sadly said Harley, not wanting the tender moment to be over just yet. Jinx only nodded at her words.

"Hey, why so serious? Look, maybe someday we can all go on a huge crime spree? How does that sounds?" suggested the Joker. Jinx nodded her head again, except this time, her nod seemed more excited. A few heroes begun to think of every possible crime spree they could commit, while others merely shuddered in horror at the thought.

Upon noticing her silence, the Joker softly lifted up her chin to get her to look up at him. The heroes and teen villains **(A/N: thought I forgot about them, didn't you?)**, knowing very well that this was a private family moment, couldn't get themselves to look another way.

"Jinx, I speak for both of us when I say no matter what, you will always be our daughter and my little girl. And that despite everything that you might think, we have _NEVER_ regretted having you, not now, not ever. We really must be going now, but know that both me and your mother love you very much" he said, tears of his own slowly falling down his cheeks. Merely the sight of his tears triggered her own. The Joker took this chance to slowly kiss atop her forehead, Harley Quinn, mirroring his action. With all that said and done, both figures all but ran to the rope ladder lowered down. As they were ready to climb the ladder, Jinx yelled, "STOP!" and they did as they were told and looked at her.

"Look, you both really did hurt me," she began, her "parents" looking ashamedly at the floor, "but..." they looked up surprised, "I won't deny you the chance of gaining your daughter back. So...will you...will you keep in touch?" she meekly finished. The couple looked at each other first before looking at her, "We'll try sweetie, we'll really try" Harley replied for the pair. And with that simple phrase uttered they climbed up. Harley was already in the Helicopter and before the Joker continued, he looked back at the heroes below him.

"Hey Flash boy, you hurt my daughter, and I'll have every super villain knocking at your door faster than you can say JK" he threated. And with that, he climbed on the helicopter and flew away.

–

"Hey Bats...you do realize that you let the baddies get away right?" asked the Flash

"Yes Flash, I am aware of this" Batman replied

"Why?" Flash asked in response, even though he had a faint idea why, mainly just wanting to hear him say it. Batman said nothing, just like he thought, while still looking in the direction where the helicopter was flying off to.

–

As Jinx watched the helicopter fly away, she found herself slumping down to the ground, as her buckling knees were no longer able to hold up her weight.

"JINX!" she heard a few muffled voices yell. She looked to see her long-time friends, the Hive Five.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Gizmo

"I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed" she looked around only to see unconvinced faces, "I need to think some things through. I'll see you at the base. Oh, and if you tell anyone about this. I'll kill you. Got it?" Jinx, said, some of usual snarky attitude coming back.

"Now there's the Jinx we know!" said See-More, high-fiving Mammoth.

"Yea...now SCRAM!" she yelled at them, and that's all the needed to high-tail it out of there. She smiled, loving the familiar feeling of being feared.

"Hey Jinx...can w-" "Kid, can we maybe go somewhere private?" Jinx asked him. His "boyfriend" instinct that he gained through being Jinx's boyfriend for a long time told him that she needed to get out of there. Fast. And that was all the incentive it took for him to sweep her in his arms and run away with her

**There is is! Another chapter said and done! I apologize for the OOC moments, and it may not make that much sense, but it will, in le future! **

**Well...since you've obviously already read, otherwise you wouldn't be down here, you might as well review!**

**koolbrunette06**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my faithful readers! **

**I want to start off by thanking all of you readers that have been patient with me and have been supporting me the whole way! **

**I want to apologize for by breaks. Finals and College Apps have been killers! But I am on break now! And I wanted to update this for you guys! **

**THANK YOU ALL! I couldn't have gotten this far without you! (well, I could have, but it wouldn't be as fun as knowing that I am writing for someone else. You guys!)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><p>

After traveling at light speed for a few seconds, the super-powered teens arrived at a secluded hill top that overlooked a fairly small, but beautiful quaint town. Both teens sat in silence. Only sniffles and the occasional hiccup was heard. After a while, Jinx decided to brake the silence.

"Thanks for getting me out of there so fast" she said.

"No problem" he curtly replied. Silence following his reply. Both teens in another silence until Kid Flash decided he had enough and promptly broke it.

"Look Jinx, I'm sorry about-" he began

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it Wallace!" Jinx venomously said. The boy in question merely grimaced at the full use of his name knowing perfectly well in how much crap he was in for. He quickly brushed this off as he began to speak again.

"If you just listened to me-"

"I'm done listening to-"

"G-dammit woman, for once in your life just shut the fuck up and listen to me!" he angrily said. His only response was a sharp sting on his right cheek. She had obviously slapped him. '_And added a hex to the slap too,' _he deduced. It hurt so damn much. Cradling his cheek, he continued, despite the harm that may come to him.

"Okay, I probably deserved that, but Jinx, will you just hear me out?" Kid Flash pleaded with the pink-haired girl. He took her silence as his cue to continue.

"Jinx, there last couple of years have been absolute hell for me. There wasn't one day when you didn't cross my mind. Hell, there are days that I regret joining young justice because that meant not seeing you. I know I messed up big time but all I'm asking for is one chance. One chance to make up for what I did. One chance for us" Kid Flash finished. His eyes glassy, after his confession.

"Are you done now?" Jinx asked. She took his sad nod as her cue to continue speaking. Not that she needed it anyways.

"Look Ki-Wally, you really did hurt me. But I suppose you have no way of knowing that I slept beside a picture of you every night, or that I hurt myself to forget the pain of your absence. You don't know how much I regret telling you to leave. But I know that deep down, I would regret it more if I had kept you from following your dreams and moving on up because I knew you were capable of becoming much more than a simple city hero. You have the potential to change the world. I saw it and I still see it everyday. I couldn't just ask you to give it up because of me. And Wally, don't think that for a second that I believe you when you tell me that you were thinking of me every day because I know that you weren't." she briefly stopped to look at his face

"Jinx, you're not-that's not-" he began

"SHUT UP! You had your turn. Now it's mine. Anyways, you know how I know this? It's because I seen you on the news all the time. That's right. I also saw the way you flirted with those civilian girls. And don't forget that raggedy news reporter, _Linda Park_. Do you know how hard it is to be somewhere without hearing "Kid Flash this and Artemis that." Do you know how much it brakes my heart when I overhear someone say that "Kid Flash and Artemis would be perfect together?" tears began filling her eyes. "the thing that hurt me the most is that you're the fastest teen in the fucking world and you have the balls to tell me that you never had any time to see me? That's bullshit, and you know it! If you didn't have the time, you should have made some. For fuck's sake, you had a shit ton of chances to see me, to call me, hell, to even send me a letter, but you never did." Finished Jinx, tears slowly falling down her face. Embarrassed to be seen like this, she raised her hand to brush them off until she felt two large hands cradle her face and two thumbs slowly drying her tears away. She looked up to see the face of Kid Flash.

"Jinx. The reason why I could reach you is because you fell off the grid. I couldn't call because all the phones were disconnected and I couldn't send a letter because I know how you never stayed in one place too long. Jinx, babe, I tried looking for you. I have your picture on my bedside table. And the reason why I even bothered to flirt with those girls was because I was using them to try to get over you. But it never worked. I figured that after a while, you moved on to someone else. So I tried to do the same, but you kept crawling back into my every thought. Jinx. Believe you me when I tell you that I never stopped loving you. Babe, I know that you probably hate me right now. I wouldn't blame you. But all I'm asking is for one more chance. One more chance to gain your trust. To re-gain your heart" Kid Flash finished. He looked down at Jinx's face to see her expression, but when he saw no trace of emotion on her face, he figured that they were done for good. He turned to walk away. As he turned around and began to walk he stopped when he heard a beautiful voice call out to him saying, "You always had it."

Kid turned around in confusion. "What?" he asked

"My heart. You've always had my heart" said Jinx. That's all Kid Flash needed to run to Jinx and spin her around in circles, placing a gentle kiss on her lips while hoisting her up in the air. It was easier that way as she was pretty short.

"Kid...if you ever tell anyone about me being so out of character, I will kill you in your sleep"

"Does that mean I can expect you at night?" asked Kid, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. His answer was a prompt hex to the chest that knocked him back. "Love ya too, babe..." he sarcastically said while massaging his throbbing chest.

-MOUNT JUSTICE-

After dropping her off a good distance away from her base (He insisted on dropping her off at the entrance. "Are you stupid? What if someone sees us?!" was Jinx's reasoning), as demanded, he happily sped off to the cave, any previous pain forgotten.

The cave however, was in turmoil. Calls were being made and leads were tracked, all leading to dead ends. No one knew where Kid Flash had sped off to with the bad-luck villainess. I mean, with a record like that, who knows if she didn't do away with him? Who's to say he's not in a ditch somewhere. _'if she hurt him in any way I swear I'll-"_ the Flash though until _**'Recognizing Kid Flash B-02'**_was heard echoing through the Mount Justice. All heads turned around to face the cave's entrance and waited until the boy appeared. Once he did, the questioning began.

"Where WERE YOU KID IDIOT?" the blond archer asked

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

"DID SHE HURT YOU?"

"DID YOU LOCATE HER BASE?"

"Did you bring any food?"

"Quiet" was the only thing Batman said. Everyone quickly shut up.

"Kid Flash, what happened while you and the girl were gone?" Batman simply asked the red-head.

"Ok, uh...first of all, her name is Jinx, not _"girl"_. So I would appreciate it if you refered to her as such. Secondly, we went somewhere and talked. Noth-" "-But are you okay?" cut the Flash.

"Well she did hex me a couple of time, but that was because I was being stupid-" "no surprise there" "SHUT IT Blondie! Anyways, I'm a little sore, but nothing an ice pack or two can't fix but even if this pain doesn't go away, it was sure as hell worth it" Kid said with a smile.

"And how exactly is the pain worth anything?" Asked Zatanna. Kid Flash smirked.

_'Wally..."_ thought everyone, even Batman

-UNDERGROUND-

Jinx stepped into her personal headquarters. She did not expect however, was to find her team waiting for her when she turned on the lights.

"Jinx!" screamed Gizmo

"Are you okay?" See-More asked her. While Mammoth and Kyd Wykkyd (sorry...) nodded in silent questioning and worry

"I'm fine, guys, really. I just needed to get some fresh air and vent" she explained

"We know you were with Kid Flash, Jinx. Did he try to pull a move? If he did, so help me, I'll-" Billy Numerous was interrupted by Jinx's laughter. He blushed. Even though he out grew his crush on Jinx, he was still enchanted by her laugh, as it's not often Jinx lets loose and laughs. Especially not since her break-up with Kid.

"Hahahahahahahahaha, THAT'S what you're worried about? Kid pulling a "move"? Hahahahahaha, that's fucking gold hahahahahaha, phew! I'm done! I'm done" she finished, catching her breath as she recovered from her laugh attack. "No, but seriously, as if I'd let him get away with any of that crap. You losers KNOW that I would put him in his place if he did step out of line" she said, trying to soothe their fears.

Despite her being the leader of an underground circle, she was still their old Jinx. As a time, they've spent A LOT of time together and know things about each other that other's wouldn't even think be true. They know what scares each other, and what makes the other tick. But that doesn't mean they won't get into fights with each other if someone crosses the line. And because Jinx was like a sister to them, that meant that they'd have to be the ones to protect her from any losers out there.

"Look, we know you and Kid Flash have something. And, we aren't asking you forget about him. We're just worried" signed Kyd Wikkyd. The others nodded in agreement.

"Worried? What could you possibly be worried about?" she asked

"We saw how bad he hurt 'cha when he left, Jinx. We just don't wanna 'ave to see that again" and answered one of Billy's clones

"And **mumblemumblemumble*" you guessed it, mumbled Gizmo

"What? I can't understand you" said Jinx

"**mumblemumblemumble*" he mumbled again

"WHAT? Speak up!" Jinx demanded, clearly annoyed at his mumbling

"WE DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU, JINX!" screamed Gizmo, startling the others

"Lose me? Why the hell do you think you're gonna lose me?" Jinx asked

"You're gonna end up spending all your time with that pit-sniffer and you're gonna run away with him and forget all about us!" the genius cried

"Hey, if he wants to be with me again, he has to accept that the HIVE and I, we're a package. If he can't accept that, then to hell with him!" Jinx said. The team smiled at her words. Their troubles gone.

"'An just because you gots a boyfriend, don't mean you go all soft on us, yer still our leader first!" said the Billy clones

"Tch, no worries there. As a matter of fact, I have a few heists in mind that I wanna pull..." smirked Jinx. "Let's get planning boys, we've got a lot of work to do"

-UNKNOWN-

"Are we ready to execute your plans, me lord?" asked an unknown voice

"Patience, my friend. The time will come soon for us to execute our plans" said a sinister voice.

****GASP!* Who's that?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I apologize if the characters are OOC. If they are, then you're just going to have to deal with it! But really though...I am trying but I can't always guarantee they'll be as written.**

**Stay tuned for more! And please don't forget to review. It makes me smile. Seriously. It does. :D (just like that!)**

**Happy Readings, **

**koolbrunette06**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M BACK I'M BACK I'M BACK I'M BACK I'M BACK I'M BACK I'M BACK I'M BACK **

**Sorry for the late update, I've been SUPER busy trying to finish school, GRADUATED HISH SCHOOL, BABY! FUCK HIGH SCHOOL, it SUCKED! **

**ANYWAYS, I'd really like to thank everyone who's been messaging me and reviewing, urging me to keep writing and I will be posting more, don't worry, this story isn't done yet**

**For those who wanted to see a meeting, here it is. **

**P.S. I don't remember if I have a disclaimer, but if I don't, I don't own SHIT NOTHING. If I did, well, that'd be a different story…**_**literally… *insert drums after jokes***_

**Without further adieu, here's my new chapter! Hope you like it and don't forget to REVIEW!**

At a round center table sat the founding members of the Justice League discussing all the events that had transpired during the time that the heroes (and some villains) were in the Brotherhood's captivity.

"Does anyone know what type of material the brotherhood used to build their cages? Because I think that if we found some way to replicate them and use them for the villains 'we captur—'" "—forget the villains, we need to know what they're made up of in case _we _get captured again" said Hawk Girl, interrupting Wonder Woman.

"Enough about those cages, I want to know what's the deal with the young witch,_ Jinx_, was 'it?" asked the Flash

"From what I've gathered, this Jinx has several metahuman abilities that deal with chaos magic, some of the rarest magic I've encountered in centuries" said Nobu, or Dr. Fate

"Yes, never had I seen anyone with such an…_aura_" said Zatara, backing up his fellow magic users' observations "She _is_ bad luck personified" he added, for extra measure

"Well Bats, what do you think?" asked Superman, knowing that if anyone were to know about this mysterious (to them) new villain, it would be the world's greatest detective: Batman.

"Based on what I've gathered, Jinx has, as Fate pointed out, several abilities" Batman pressed a button, allowing a miniature holo-image of Jinx to appear in the center of the 'table "as you all previously witnessed, she possesses the ability to "hex" people, however she can change the hexes' properties in order to suit her needs. However, those are not her only powers"

"They're not? What else can she do?" asked Hawk Girl

"Seeing as she lets her underlings take care of the dirty work, I haven't been able to figure them out" Batman said. _'Wow_' the heroes thought, _'if Batman can't even figure it out…who or what are we up against?'_ the heroes thought to themselves, not knowing that Batman's thought were similar to theirs. Nonetheless, je continued: "She also possesses the agility and mental capacities that rival even my own—" "so the girl is smart?" rhetorically asked the Green Arrow, interrupting the Dark Knight

"For cripes sake, _of course_ the girl is smart" Aquaman argued, "I mean, she is the leader of one of the worst teenage underground criminal rings, she's bound to know what she's doing, and based on today's events, she seems to be one step ahead of the others. If she goes unchecked, she could pose to be a big threat to society" he finished, looking at the hologram at the center of the table. The other heroes just looked at the image, some even feeling goosebumps begin to form on their skin.

"Oh great, just what we need, a _smart_ villain," groaned Black Canary as she slumped against her seat. Mumbles were heard all throughout the room. Batman merely rolled his eyes behind his black cowl, but he silently agreed with his comrades.

"Not to mention that she is also the daughter of the…the _Joker_ and Harley Quinn…" begun stating the Martian Manhunter, "…this makes her an even _b_iggerthreat than we originally thought" he finished. '_Oops'_ thought the other heroes, as they seem to forget that _tiny_ fact. Batman stiffed and a scowl began to form on his face, perfectly visible to the others as it wasn't covered by his dark mask.

"With that said, she could easily opt to join forces with them, and if she does, well…" the Flash trailed off, not wanting to finish the statement that he begun to say.

"This girl is a threat to society and should be dealt with _immediately_" stated Hawk Girl

"Don't you think that's a bit rough?" Wonder woman asked, "After all, she is just a teenage girl"

"Well, _Diana_, you seem to forget that this _'teenage girl'_ could potentially cause our destruction" said Hawk Girl in retaliation

"Di, I hate to say this, but Hawk Girl has a point. I mean, you saw today what she can do, and even with that we still yet to know the full extent of her abilities. And not to mention, she defeated the Brotherhood, the same Brotherhood that _captured_ us, without breaking a sweat" said Black Canary

"I know, I know, but, if Wally can see something else in her, then there may be something more to Jinx that we're just not seeing" Said Wonder woman, giving each member a knowing look. Silence engulfed the room as they contemplated over the words that Wonder woman just said. They seemed to forget _that_ though too. However, Green Arrow quickly broke out of his stupor and addressed the league.

"_Oh please, _the only thing that boy sees in her is a good time" he argued "he's thinking with his head alright, but not the one on his shoulders" he finished. The other league members braced themselves for the argument that would be sure to follow.

"Hey! Don't talk about my nephew that way Oliver!" the Flash snarled "I don't recall your boy to be any different, or do you need a repeat of last month's incident?" he sarcastically questioned, ready to lunge from his seat, Green Arrow ready to do the same.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Superman, hoping to get the peace back into their meeting. The two heroes looked at each other briefly before apologizing and turning their heads in order to hear their comrade out. "Look, Barry, Wallace is at the age where his hormones tend to overpower logic and well, I know that even you see how Wallace's flirtatious nature gets him into some…_sticky_ situations" he finished. The Flash opened his mouth briefly to retaliate, but after a series of brief flashbacks, only managed to nod in agreement

"I don't think that it's just the hormones talking," begun the Martian Manhunter, much to everyone's surprise.

"You know, now that I think about it, didn't he used to be in a relationship with her?" Wonder woman asked. The other leaguers recalled one of his mission reports that spoke of their first encounter. It all made sense, especially as they recalled today's events: the Wally avidly defending her, "flirting" (on Wally's part), her shielding him from her _parents'_ view, him speeding away with her when she was upset, him returning to the cave with a dopey smile on his face, it all hinted to something greater.

"I always knew there was going to be a day where Wally would eventually find a girl that he would proudly call **his**, but to think…I…I never thought, not even in my wildest dreams, that Wally would develop feelings for a…a…_villain"_ the Flash stated, clearly distraught at the relevation, running his fingers in a frustrating manner through his hair, his cowl off and hanging around the base of his neck.

"Maybe…maybe this is just a phase, you know? Like, a rebellious phase or a personal conquest of his or something?" asked Zatara, trying to calm the Flash

"Man, I don't know," he began, frustration clear in his voice, "I saw the way he looked at her…" he looked at the leaguers in the eyes, "I mean, Wally's been with a lot of other girls in the past, but…I've _never_ seen him talk about and look at another girl the way he looks at her…. it's the _same_ look I give to Iris" the Flash finished, now looking at his hands on his lap.

"Barry, be it as it may, he cannot pursue a relationship of _any_ kind with her. I mean, she is a villainess, and an accomplished one at that, so who's to say that she isn't playing him for a fool?" Aquaman asked. If this was true, rest assured that she would be on a ship to the nearest glalaxy.

"This isn't easy for us either, Flash. Afterall, we all helped raise the boy that he's like family to _all _of us" said Hawk Girl. _'Kid's going to be heartbroken'_ thought the Flash

"Wally needs to know who he is getting involved with. I think it's time we had a talk with him" Batman said

"So Kid, where were you?" Superboy asked for everyone in the room

"_In heaven"_ the boy in question blissfully replied, making the others in the room slightly shudder at his implication

"You were with this 'Jinx' were you? Tch, sounds more like hell to me" the blonde archer haughtily said

"Shut up!" he hotly replied, angry at the archer

"Wally, you heard Batman, this girl, she's…she's bad news" Miss Martian cautiously stated, not wanting to get on the speedster's bad side like her friend

"Look guys, I appreciate your concern, I really do, I mean, if the roles were reversed, I'd probably be telling you the same thing, probably even more than you are to me, but I'm not stupid. I know better than anyone the type of person she is, and well…look, just…." He sighed "just cool it for a bit okay?" he asked his team. After all, no one knows Jinx the way he does. They both know things about each other that no one else know and to be frank, other people be damned because, they loved each other and they had something special and no one, _**no one**_, could get in the way of it.

"Kid Flash, we need to talk" he boy cringed, '_**except **__him'_


	11. Chapter 11

If you're looking for another chapter of "Out of Luck" then you're IN LUCK cause here it is!

**To My Faithful Readers,**

**I am sincerely sory for my going AWOL this past, near year. A lot of shit has happened, and I just needed time to regather myself. I want to thank everyone who kept reading my story and giving me reviews and encouraging me to finish my story. It's all thanks to you guys. And you do not know how much you all mean to me**

**Faithfully,**

**koolbrunette06**

So with that in mind, I hope you enjoy thi next chapter

Disclaimer: If I onwed the rights, I wouldn't need one...so no, I own jack shit, except for my story idea. Enjoy!

_**-LAST TIME-**_

_"Wally needs to know who he is getting involved with. I think it's time we had a talk with him" Batman said_

_"So Kid, where were you?" Superboy asked for everyone in the room_

_"In heaven" the boy in question blissfully replied, making the others in the room slightly shudder at his implication_

_"You were with this 'Jinx' were you? Tch, sounds more like hell to me" the blonde archer haughtily said_

_"Shut up!" he hotly replied, angry at the archer_

_"Wally, you heard Batman, this girl, she's…she's bad news" Miss Martian cautiously stated, not wanting to get on the speedster's bad side like her friend_

_"Look guys, I appreciate your concern, I really do, I mean, if the roles were reversed, I'd probably be telling you the same thing, probably even more than you are to me, but I'm not stupid. I know better than anyone the type of person she is, and well…look, just…." He sighed "just cool it for a bit okay?" he asked his team. After all, no one knows Jinx the way he does. They both know things about each other that no one else know and to be frank, other people be damned because, they loved each other and they had something special and no one, no one, could get in the way of it._

_"Kid Flash, we need to talk" he boy cringed, '__**except **__him'_

-_**PRESENT TIME-**_

"Heeeeeeeeeeey, Batman, what's up?" Kid Flash asked, already having an idea as to where this was headed. The dark knight only looked at him and said, "follow me" and turned around and left. The red head shared a glance with his friends and gulped as he proceded to follow the dark knight. After a few minutes of walking in awkward silence, they arrived at the meeting room, filled with the main leaguers.

"Wallace, my boy, take a seat" Superman said. The boy in question only nodded at him and the others briefly before taking the empty sear where the older hero had pointed to.

"Kid Flash, I take it you know what this meeting is about, correct?" Hawk Girl asked.

"...this isn't about the apple pie that was in the fridge right? Because in my defense, there was no name on it and I assumed it was fair game..."

"uh...no, but now that you mention it-" "-FLASH" "Right, right, sorry"

Clearing his throat, Batman continued, "Back to business. Wallace, the reason for your summoning here is to discuss your..._relationship_...with this..._Jinx_" he said.

"I knew this was coming sooner or later, I just hoped it would be later. Anyways, what about it?" Kid casually replied

"_What about it?_ What do you mean, 'what about it?' Wallace, you're dating a _criminal_ for God's sake!" Green Arrow told him

"First of all, let's get something straight. She has a name, so use it. And second of all, the reason I asked 'what about it?' is because I don't see what the big deal is about dating Jinx" Kid Flash scowled back at him, and seeing no one say anything, he continued, "besides, it wouldn't be the first time someone here dates a _"criminal"_. Isn't that right, Bats? Remember, what's her face, oh yea..._Catwoman_...and I seem to recall Red Arrow dating that one assasin, Chesire, was it?" he sneered at them. I mean really, who were they to judge who he dated? he thought to himself.

"...he does have a point there Bats" Flash said, trying to defuse the tension in the room that was quickly building up

"...That was different" Batman said

"And how exactly was that different?"

"_Catwoman_ didn't have the potential to cause real damage like this one does" Aquaman said, trying to come to his friend's defense

*sigh* "Look guys, I appreciate what you guys are doing, but I'm not a kid anymore. You have to respect my decisions, and I am choosing to persue a relationship with Jinx" Kid Flash said, hoping tha his words would reach them. "Besides," he added, "She really is something special once you get to know her" he gently added, looking at each hero before him

"That's cute and all, but Kid, you are both on the opposite sides of the law here, how could you ever expect for this to work out?" Wonder Woman gently asked him.

"Listen Kid-" "-I'm not a kid!" "...Well then stop acting like one!" Hawk girl exclaimed, "what happens if you catch her in the act? Huh? Are you going to let her go free? You can't. And you know why? Because you're a hero! An honorary member of the League. Don't throw all of that away, Wallace. You know where you belong, and it's not with Jinx" she finished, looking at him dead in the eye. Not being able to hold eye contact with her, he switched his gaze to his hands on his lap.

"I know. I know. It's just, I really do think she's the one for me. I just, I don't know what other way to put it" he said, still looking at his hands.

"I know it's hard Wallace, but you'll make the right decision. I know it" Zatara said, finally putting his two cents in

"He doesn't have a decision. He knows what he must do" said Batman, looking at him. At this, Kid clenched his fist and his jaw, and looked up to face the man in black.

"So thats it, huh? Just like that, you're not even giving me a choice? You know what, fine. I'm done here anyways" he said while leaving his seat to leave the room

"WALLY WAIT" he heard the voice of his uncle cry

"Leave me alone!" he angrily exclaimed as he stalked out the door. The Flash was about to get up and follow him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his Martian Friend. "He needs to be alone right now. I saw inside his head, the boy has many conflicting emotions. Let him sort them out, and then we can approach him" he said. The Flash's response was to look at the door where his nephew waked out.

"Well that was eventful"

"OLIVER!" _*slap* _"OW"

-_**IN THE LOBBY-**_

Hearing foot steps approaching, the team turned their heads ony to see their friend, Kid Flash, storm to the lobby

"Hey Wally, what happened?" Miss Martian asked him.

"Nothing happened"

"Bullshit" Superboy called out

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. I'll see you guys later" he said. And with that, he zoomed off into the transporter, into an unknown destination.

'_Don't do anything stupid, Wally'_ Robin thought, worried, asa he watched his best friend leave through the portal

_'Wally...' _everyone else thought as they watched him leave

"...Well, on that note, I probably should be heading out also" Robin said

"Oh, where to?" Zatanna asked

"Back to the Tower. I've been gone for quite a while. I'm sure Star and the others must be worried sick" he said

"Oh...right..." she said looking down. _'This girl's got it bad'_ _Artemis thought_

"Anyways, you all know how to reach me. Don't be strangers" Robin said as he too, left through the transporter

"Well, it is getting kinda late. And we did have quite the adventure, so we should all probably get some rest" Aqualad said. Everyone else nodded their heads and left towards their respective chambers, save for two young heroines.

"Hey, Zatanna, are you-" -I'm fine. Aqualad's right, we should head over to bed. I'll see you in the morning" the dark haired magician said

"...right" and the blonde archer followed suit

_'Robin...' 'Wally...' _

_-__**IN ANOTHER CITY **__-_-

"Jinx..._pssssst_, Jinx. Wake up!" a red headed teenager whispered to a sleeping figure

"_Ugh_, what the...Kid...what are you doing here?" she whisper-yelled

"Jinx, we need to talk"

**I know it was short and I'm sorry! Look, I know it seems as if I'm going nowhere, but there's a reason for this. Im just trying to get all the kinks of their relationship out of the way before I start on the actual plot.**

**Any ideas, comments, questions, concerns, please feel free to write them in a review or send me a PM!**

**Faithfully,**

**koolbrunette06**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter, hope you guys enjoy it, or pretend to enjoy it...**

_"Jinx...pssssst, Jinx. Wake up!" a red headed teenager whispered to a sleeping figure_

_"Ugh, what the...Kid...what are you doing here?" she whisper-yelled_

_"Jinx, we need to talk"_

"You want to talk? Fine. But before we do, drop the act. I don't know who you are but you have some fucking nerve bothering me in the middle of the night like this" said the awakened pinkette. A few seconds later, the image of the redhead blurred to reveal a shadowy image.

"hmm...looks like you got me" he replied. The rosette internally cringed at the nostalgia of those words; the exact same words _he_ said to her when she had "caught" him a few years back.

"And here I thought you were losing your touch, Jinx" the figure continued.

"Cut the crap and tell me what you're really doing here..._Red X_" she said

"Tone it down _witch_...I'm just here to pass on a message from the higher ups. They told me to tell you that you are being summoned to discuss the next phase of the plan and that you are to show up at HQ exactly three days from now" Red X, now in his own form, said.

"I see. It's already beginning, huh? The next phase of the plan..." she trailed off. The two were engulfed in silence for a few seconds.

"Well, that's all for now. Show up or not, I don't care, my orders were to make sure you knew" he said

"I understand and I acknowledge that I received your message" Jinx replied, still thinking of what's to come

"Well, later pinkie," he said. As he turned around, ready to leave, he turned his head over his shoulder and smirked, "by the way, you wouldn't happen to be expecting anyone tonight, would you?"

"...what?" she asked

"Oh, well, could've fooled me. Those are some pretty sexy jammies, witch" he teased as he left via window. She looked down on to her choice of nightwear. Once noticing her outfit of choice, she screamed "RED X, I'LL KILL YOU!" but by then he was long gone.

**Meanwhile, in another city...**

"ROBIN!" yelled a red-headed girl as she flew into her boyfriend's arms

"Woah, Star, I would've returned later if I knew that this was how I'd be welcomed" he said, nuzzling into her hair. The girl in his arms smiled in content for a bit before pulling out of the hug.

"Everyone, Robin has returned!" she yelled out.

"We know Starfire. We heard you yell" said Raven. Turning to him, she said, "welcome back, Robin"

"Thanks Raven, it's good to be back" he said to her

"Roooobbbbbbiiiiiiinnnnnn!" cried out two voices in glee "We missed you!" cried Beast Boy

"So how was the mission. What did the League want?" Cyborg asked him

"It was classified, you know how that goes" he replied. Cyborg nodded to him, all too aware of the procedure. Unbeknownst to him, Robin could have told him a few things, but the events of the mission, from his embarrassingly easy capture to a hero reunion all the way to their crazy breakout and the events that followed after, well, even he couldn't really understand what exactly happened. That, and he didn't want his team, namely Starfire, to worry.

"Well, did you manage to see you Knorfka?" his girlfriend asked. His eyes softened at her innocent question.

"Yea, I did. It was...nice" he said

"Oh, how wonderful!" she said, now floating and twirling in the air, "we must celebrate this joyous occasion. Shall I recite the Tamaranian poem of reunion? Or I could cook something up, should you prefer that" she said

"NO!" all four voices cried. She looked at them in confusion.

"Listen Star, I was just hoping that we could order a few pizzas. It's much faster this way" he said,

"Very well, I shall get them on the telephone at once" she said, running off to find the phone. They all smiled fondly. It seems after all this time, Starfire wasn't able to completely shake off her weird speech patterns.

Meanwhile, in another city, a teenage boy with red hair sat atop a hilltop watching the stars and the city lights shining below.

_'-man, they really let me have it' _he thought, _'but this is crap! I mean, it's not like it'd be the first time a hero falls for the bad guy, but...ugh, when did everything get so hard!' _he thought while scratching his head furiously.

_'Why couldn't I fall for someone like Artemis? I tried, I really did try but I couldn't stop thinking about Jinx...tch, I bet the league would love it if I went for someone like Artemis...it sure would have made things a hella lot easier...'_ and with that thought, he sped back home, eager for a snack, and some rest from all these thoughts that were consuming his mind.  
>-<p>

**Back with Jinx**

_'So it's beginning, huh? I wonder...I wonder what's going to happen next' _she thought to herself before letting sleep consume her.

**Titans Tower**

*BUUURP* "Ahhh that was some good pizza" the cyborg teen exclaimed, rubbing his full belly

"Amen to that, I'm full!" Beast Boy said

"Man, what are you full on? It's not like you ate real pizza" Cyborg said. 'Those are fighting words' thought Beast Boy

"Tofu is quite filling! Besides, if I were you, I'd be ashamed of what you just ate. Those are innocent animals, man! Animals that _I_ turn into!" he angrily said, with his usual argument.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, calm down, _now_" growled Raven, now annoyed with their conversation. The two teens cowered behind the couch.

"Alright guys, it's been a long day, we should all go to sleep" said Starfire, trying to defuse the tension in the room. As soon as she said that, Cyborg and Beast Boy ran to their rooms, eager to get away from the angry demoness. Said girl merely raised an unamused eyebrow and followed suit.

"Robin, are you coming?" Starfre asked Robin, noting her boyfriend's quietness throughout dinner and the argument. Normally, he would be the one to defuse the arguments. Robin who had been looking out the window with a calculating look turned to Starfire, who had been looking at him worriedly, and said, "Yea, Star, I'm coming" and got up to follow her. However, for some reason, he couldn't help but get a feeling that something was coming..something _bad_...

_***THREE DAYS LATER***_

A pink haired girl stood in front of a large entrance.

"Well, looks like this is it" and with that, she took a deep breath before walking into the darkness.

Ok, ok, I know what y'all are thinking**, 'FINALLY, THIS BITCH IS GETTING INTO THE PLOT'**

Trust me, I was thinking the same thing. And I'm sorry, not sorry that it took me so long to get to this point, those little filler chapters were necessary for the story development, please believe me! And I the reason why its taken me fucking 12 chapters to get to this point is because I'm trying to iron out some details. And because, I plan for this to be a long-ish story

*GASP* What's going to happen now? How is this meeting going to go?!

And I know you probably want to kill me because of this chapter size but I PROMISE that the next one will be longer!

Happy Reading,

koolbrunette06


End file.
